loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ojouhin Check
Ojouhin Check (おじょうひんチェック Ojōhin Chekku), or Elegant Check (unofficial), is one of the Dress Up Cards that were introduced as Sparkling Location Test Cards. After the game's launch in Japan, it became one of the Trial Cards in the first set. It was also included with Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~. In international releases, it was replaced by Metallic Down in the set of Trial Cards. While it was never officially released overseas, its code remained in the 3rd-5th Collection ROM, leading it to be referred as DUMMY. It is one of the four cards to do so, alongside Dabokawa Overall, Elegant Dress, and Paradise Girl. When it is scanned, the playable character will say its name with their original Japanese voice actresses. It can be used in-game by scanning the Sparkling Location Test Card, due to its bar code being usable in any region. Appearance Front View = wearing Ojouhin Check, Front View]] |-| Back View = wearing Ojouhin Check, Back View]] |-| Earrings = wearing the main accessory]] Ojouhin Check is a two pieced outfit consisting of a tank top and pants, alongside several accessories. On each arm, there are several pink looped bracelets. The main accessory consists of silver hooped earrings to complement the outfit's style. The black tank top has a silver colored-chain around the neck that holds it up. It has two butterflies on each side. The ones on the front are purple and pink, while the ones in the back are yellow and pink. The yellow pants are of three-fourths length, and it consists of black, white, and pink checkered patterns. They are held up by a thin white belt. Availability Japan Collections *Not available International Versions *Not available Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Trial Cards (First Set, Japan only) *''~DS Collection~'' Cards Tips 5th Collection Street Court = |-| 5th Collection Disco = |-| ~DS Collection~ Street Court = Raw Stage Chemistry Table 1st-2nd Collection Under normal circumstances, the player cannot get Ojouhin Check even if they own the Sparkling Location Test Card since the barcode was removed from the game. With hacking, they can use it in-game. Similar to the ~DS Collection~, its chemistry is strict but the compatibility is looser instead. Nevertheless, Ojouhin Check can still have a wide range of uses. The Street Court is where the card truly shines. While there are still many other choices like Peppy-Go Girl (3rd-5th Collection only) that may be better, if the player doesn't have those cards, Ojouhin Check can still do the job well enough. One combination that works really well consists of Cool Knit, Ojouhin Check, Bouncy Basketball Shoes, Miracle Foundation (black), and Magical Eyewear (second pair). With this combination, it can score up around 296 points. 3rd-5th Collection Like the 1st-2nd Collection, the player cannot get Ojouhin Check but with the Sparkling Location Test Card, they can use it in-game as the barcode was left untouched in the game. As the 3rd-5th Collections generally have looser conditions on getting high Dress Up Power, Ojouhin Check can still have a wide range of uses too. As usual, the Street Court is where the card truly shines again. Ojouhin Check can still do the job well enough. With the same combination, Lucky Color, and playing as Berry mentioned above, it can score up to approximately 312 points, more than enough to do well on the Dress Up Portion of the game (as shown on the video above). It can also work well in the Disco. While the stage chemistry is only Great, it is within the higher end of it, and it can still score a high amount of points. One combination that could Layered Look or Asymmetrical Braided Bob, Ojouhin Check, Zebra High Heels, Miracle Hair Color (yellow), Miracle Foot Color (first), and Magical Eyewear (third pair). If the Lucky Color is Yellow and Berry is being played as, it can score approximately 302 points. While there are many different cards that can replace Ojouhin Check in normal gameplay, it's still not a bad choice to use in those stages if the player wants something else for a change. ''~DS Collection~'' A thing to note is that ~DS Collection~ scores lower compared to the arcade versions of Love and Berry. Due to the overall downgraded chemistry alongside lowered scores, there is not a lot of situations where this card is very useful in the long run. As Good stage chemistry is very weak in ~DS Collection~, this card should only really be used in the Street Court. Any card with the Sports branding (which are majority of the cards that have great to perfect stage chemistry in the Street Court) should avoid being paired alongside with this card at all costs. For example, a combination was tested that consisted of Cool Knit, Ojouhin Check, Cool Star Socks, Miracle Foundation (black), Miracle Foot Color (first recolor) and Magical Eyewear (second pair). If the character was Berry and the Lucky Color was Black, it would score only up to approximately 225 points, which only totaled up to a Great. While it is possible for the player to win in lower difficulties, on modes like Super Hard, it'd be harder, if not impossible, for the player to win and proceed to the next stage. It's best to pair this card up with the cards from its respective brand, Elegance. A combination that can work is Layered Look, Ojouhin Check, Zipper Pumps, Miracle Foundation (black), Magical Hair Color (black), Miracle Foot Color (first recolor), and Magical Eyewear (second pair). If the player character is Berry and the Lucky Color was Black, it would score up to approximately 280 points, which can still be raised if the player finishes faster. Not only that, it is enough points to be able to still get 1st rank on Super Hard. However, overall, it's better to go for other cards should the player have them. Peppy-Go Girl is an example, as not only does it have perfect stage chemistry with the Street Court, but it could give the much needed synergy for Sports branded cards in the Street Court. If Peppy-Go Girl was used instead of Ojouhin Check in the first combination, it'd raise the score to approximately 344 points. For Elegance brand-based combinations, Stylish Western despite not matching the Lucky Color, can raise the score of the second combination to approximately 296 points. If the player doesn't have a lot of cards, using even the DS Collection Cards may be a better choice. Meanings Japanese Ojōhin Chekku (おじょうひんチェック): おじょうひん refers to お上品, meaning Elegant, Refined, or Polished, in a honorific way. This refers to the more chic-like style of the outfit itself and possibly a hint of what its LB Style Square Brand is. チェック is written in Katakana and transliteration of the English word Check, referring to the checkered, plaid-like pattern of the outfit's pants. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay 3rd-5th Collections Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Ojouhin Check (Love)|Love showcasing the card Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! Card Showcase - Ojouhin Check (Berry)|Berry showcasing the card ''~DS Collection~'' Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~ Card Showcase - Ojouhin Check (Love)|Love showcasing the card Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~ Card Showcase - Ojouhin Check (Berry)|Berry showcasing the card Cards LD-002 SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card Trialcard5.jpg|Trial Card Ojouhin Check DS.jpg|''~DS Collection~'' Card Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Cards Category:Dress Up Cards Category:Elegance Cards Category:Lucky Color: Yellow Category:Lucky Color: Black Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards Category:Trial Cards Category:~DS Collection~ Cards